puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhodanite
- - - - }} Rhodanite is captain of the crew Atlantic Seawolves, queen of the flag Bedlam on the Cerulean Ocean, formerly the Midnight Ocean. She is the former governor of Byrne Island on Midnight (Broadsiders Governor Portrait Day), Orca Island on Midnight and Orca Island on Cerulean. Biography Initially Rhodanite washed ashore on in the . She later moved to the to make her home on Epsilon. On November 21, 2007 Rhodanite created the Atlantic Seawolves crew and has enjoyed her role as captain. On November 22, 2007, the Atlantic Seawolves were ready to join a flag. Rhodanite joined the flag Spirit of the Game, where she held a titled member position and was briefly a royal in the flag. After much thought and feelings of chaos, she created the flag Bedlam on March 31, 2008 and has resided there ever since. Under the flag Bedlam she has spearheaded a few blockades for and has retained governorship of that Island from April 18 2010-December 2011 and March 17, 2012 through July 22, 2012. Island management * Governor of on the Midnight Ocean from April 18, 2010 until December 2011. * Governor of on the Cerulean Ocean from March 17, 2012 through July 22, 2012. Accomplishments 2008 * Was a member of the 3rd place winning team in Brynhild Skullsplitter's Blockade Event on July 27, 2008 * Was good overall award winner in Learning the Ropes Competition during the Festival of Piracy on August 10, 2008-winning a Jolly Roger pin and a commemorative portrait * One of the winners in a mini-forum event: Victorious! Screenshots for Prizes * Won a tan and lavender parrot familiar in Broadsiders's Papaya IX and Guava XI blockade raffle http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=116470 * Achieved the rank of admiral in the Navy in the . 2009 * Won daisies for fine performance in Dread Distillering on October 13, 2009 *Harvest Celebration Promotion: Opened her mystery box on an alternate pirate to find a wine octopus * December Daily Doodles 2009: December 8 runner-up, December 17 honorable mention, December 31 honorable mention *Won an ornament in Treasure Drop (second place December 22, 2009), inscribed "Happy Holidays Rhodanite!" *Won 10th place in Piratical Mrs Claus writing event winning "10 Greeting Cards" *On December 29, 2009, Rhodanite won cake in Let there be Cake!! *Winner in Spring Cleaning - Rename Buildings on Spring Island - Round 2 winning a colored orchid in a color chosen by Apollo, because she neglected to choose one with her entry post. 2010 *On January 29, 2010 Rhodanite won I Resolve to Learn a Musical Instrument!-A Treasure Drop tournament with the prize of a harpsichord. *February 12, 2010 fine Distilling winner in Opening Ceremony-receiving atlantean laurel of triumph, commemorative portrait, and inscribed daisies (white). *February 14, 2010 fine Distilling winner in Distilling Maples-receiving sea green laurel of triumph, commemorative portrait, and inscribed daisies (white). *February 16, 2010 excellent Sailing winner in Long Sails-receiving indigo laurel of triumph, commemorative portrait, and inscribed daisies (white). *February 19, 2010 good Alchemistry winner in Curling Brew-receiving atlantean laurel of triumph, commemorative portrait, and inscribed daisies (white). *February 21, 2010 fine overall winner in Biathlon-receiving ice blue laurel of triumph, commemorative portrait, and inscribed daisies (white). *February 21, 2010 fine Carpentry winner in Down the Planks-receiving sea green laurel of triumph, commemorative portrait, and inscribed daisies (white). *Won 3rd place in Weaving in Loom and Zoom, March 18, 2010, winning a spinning wheel furniture item. *Won first place in Weaving in A Full Basket of Eggs!, March 26, 2010, winning Aere's Prize-winning Egg. Placed 3rd overall in puzzles. *Won first place in Ova-Drinking on March 26, 2010 winning Aere's Prize-winning Egg *Won a Galene doll for submitting 10 entries into the Indianapolis 50.0 *Won Happy Towel Day Competition (1st overall - white ribbon, 1st Distilling - white hanky, 2nd Blacksmithing - purple flower planter) on May 25, 2010 *May-O Treasure Drop tournament won second place winning violet flowers in vase, May 25, 2010 *Declarations of Drinkin' Dependence July 3, 2010 placed second winning ribbon and starfish *Happy Birthday Bella Swan Competitions September 13, 2010 won fine Alchemistry, winning a portrait stand and scrolls. Trivia win included random auction item furniture, clothes, bone bludgeon and maroon/rose handkerchief *November 19, 2010-Opened up her harvest promotion present to find a wine/wine parrot. *December 2010-Won an inscribed ornament for "Lucky Doodler" in December's doodle competitions. *Won an honorable mention in Costumed Corsairs Competition 2011 *July 2011-Won an honorable mention in "Go Fly/Make a Kite"(winning an inscribed kite trinket) *10/22/2011-Won a inscribed trinket from Hera Competition (maple leaf) *October 24,2011-Won an inscribed trinket from Hera Competition (black haunted brooch) *12/04/11-Won a purple rose trinket-Incredible Sailing: Hera Competition *December 14, 2011- won a round peach/brown ornament for doodlehttp://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?p=2439048#2439048 *4th place-tie-winner in Pirate Fairytales III *December 2011-Won a heart shapes red/white ornament for winning a December Daily Doodle *Won a Fishheadred doll for her participation in an event. 2012 *Won Adrielle's egg in Last Chance Egg contest for good puzzling. *July 20, 2012-Won lillies inscribed "A place where we could live..." Treasure Drop. *October 24, 2012-Won Fine Party Patching-Decennium Event 2013 *Designed-"Paper Flying Machine" for Spring 2013 *Won Ringer dolls/Ringer eggs in February 2013-Dolls Galore Contest Shoppes and stalls * Manager of Raasta's Furnishing Stall on since August 2009. * Manager of Windwench's Tailoring Stall on since November 2009 until November 2010. * Manager of Redmercedees' Distilling Stall on from October 2007 until October 2009. * Owner of Rhodanite's Tailoring Stall on since November 2010 through February 2012. * Owner of Rhodanite's Tailoring Stall on Vernal Equinox since February 2012. * Owner of O Fort Tuna and Blow Holes on since April 2010 until December 2011 and March 17, 2012 until July 22, 2012. Injuries * May 1, 2008: Rhodanite lost her eye under the navigation of Spinbad in a flotilla * July 9, 2008: she lost her hand on a sea monster hunt under the navigation of Bnavking. * February 21, 2009: she lost her leg in the Wrasse VIII blockade under the navigation of Vova. * March 26 2010: she gained a starfish in Atlantis under the navigation of Redrums. Trinkets }} Pets }}